


Platonic my ass

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Flash fics [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Not between Barry and Len), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Explicit Language, F/F, Family, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leonard Snart writes a drunk Advert to plays someone's partner for Christmas, He never expected just how much would change in such a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is based of the tumblr post  
> http://sherlock-lucky-star.tumblr.com/post/134151177041/coldflash-only-janewithawhy-imagine-your
> 
> hopefully no one will mind me writing this. 
> 
> i have made Len the same age as Wentworth Miller.

Len woke with a moan holding his aching head, it felt like a brass band were playing in his head and his mouth tasted like a donkeys ass. Blinking the bleariness out of his eyes did not help because the light made the pain in his head worse. Rolling over onto his back Len tried to work out what he had done last night and why. After a moment of scrabbling together his thoughts he finally remembered why he got black out drunk last night.

His partner of three years Roy Bivolo had broken up with him, saying that Len was an unfeeling cold bastard who only cared about himself. Little did Roy know but Len had an engagement ring hidden in the house, which he had planned to give the other man on Christmas day. Running a hand over his face Len hoped he had not done anything stupid whilst drunk, he has a tendency of putting stupid things on the internet. Deciding to leave that thought for now Len dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later Len came out of the Bathroom feeling slightly more human for the shower, and aspirin which he had in the cupboard above the sink. Looking around the room his shoulders slumped as he realised that he would need to put Roy’s belonging’s into something the other man could collect.

Walking down stairs, Len knew that the brake up had been for the best, all him and Roy had done for the past year was fight, last night had just been the final straw, Len had covered for Lisa at the bar so she could go out with her Boyfriend Cisco, unfortunately Len forgot that he and Roy were supposed to go to Central City art museum.

Making himself breakfast, Len gave a sad smile knowing that Lisa would be glad about the brake up, she never believed that Roy was good enough for him. Settling down to eat Len made a plan for how he was going to divide up the stuff in the flat, the flat was his so Roy had not right to that. After finishing his breakfast Len walked through the room.

It was easy to see what was his, Roy had always been fond of bright multi colours, while Len preferred muted blues, whites and some brown all things that reminded him of winter. Going upstairs, Len grabbed the case set that Roy had bought from the top of the wardrobe. Taking the middle size case he filled it with Roy’s cloths, shocking himself with how little he felt when he put them into the case. After finishing with the cloths Len went into the bathroom with the smallest case and filled it with everything in there that Roy owned.

By half past two Len was down stairs bubble wrapping the other man’s nick knacks and dinner sets, he then put them into the largest case, the only thing Roy would not be able to collect that day was the dining set and chair that he had bought, Len would pay for them to be removed first thing Monday. Sitting on the sofa Len pulled out his phone then scrolled to Roy’s number.

“Snart what do you want I thought I made my position very clear last night.” Roy barked down the phone as hot headed as ever.

“You did, I have packed up everything you own and I thought you might like to come and collect it.” Len replied icily.

“I suppose I can pick it up about five, why can you not just drop it all off?” Roy moaned.

“Because you ungrateful fucker I did everything else the least you can do is come and pick it up.” Len stated voice still calm.

“Fine.” Was the only thing the other man snapped before turning off the phone. Len sat for a moment wondering what to do now. He had an hour and a half before Roy showed up, deciding that he did not want to face the other man alone, he made two more phone calls one to his sister and one to his best friend Mick Rory, within half an hour both of them were at the house.

Mick was an intimidating man to anyone who did not know him, his burn scars putting most people off before they got to know him. They therefore never got to know the pyromaniac turned firefighter, who dotted to Mary, his five year old adopted daughter whom he saved from the fire that killed her parents. Len had met Mick when they were in prison together, they had helped each other go straight.

Lisa was a spit fire who not many people thought of as more than a pretty face, thought they were soon proven wrong. Lisa had won gold for America in figure skating at the Vancouver winter Olympics five years previous, unfortunately a fall eight months after the win had ended her carrier. She was currently working towards becoming a fully qualified sports physiotherapist, she worked nights in Lens bar to help fund herself through the course. Sitting back Len listened to them talk, glad it was Saturday.

“So Lenny do you want to tell us why you called you would not say on the phone.” Lisa asked.

“Roy broke up with me last night, I decide this time that I will not go and beg him to take me back. I have packed up all of his stuff and he is coming to collect it at five. I could do with some back up in case he gets… difficult.” Len explained running he hand over his buzzed head. Roy had in the gotten to the point of throwing plates, glasses and anything else he could find at Len. Lisa had wanted to kill the other man when a glass had shattered to close to Len’s arm, causing a piece to be imbedded just below his elbow.

“Finally man, Lisa and I have been telling you for years that he is no good for you.” Mick told him.

“Yeah but now I have to return the engagement ring.” Len said leaning back against the sofa and closing his eyes.

“You were going to marry than no good creep, Lenny his is an asshole who is one step away from being abusive, and if you say that he is just an angry person I will beat sense into you myself.” Lisa told him disgust at the idea of Roy clear in her voice.

“Don’t worry Lisa no more excusing his behaviour, I realised how little I felt while packing up his stuff and as much as it hurt that I have wasted three years of my life, the lost time hurts more than the lost relationships.” Len told them.

They moved onto the topic of what he was planning to do with the bar at Christmas, he had planned to do an around the world theme. There laughter was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, Len stood up then squared his shoulders before walking to the door.

On the other side stood Roy Bivolo, smirking, clothed in head to toe in leather with a bright green scarf around his neck. Len moved aside and gestured for him to come in. When they got into the living room the smirk feel from his face at the sight of Lisa and Mick.

“You little wimp, you could not even face me alone, what kind of man are you.” Roy snarled getting up in Len’s face. Len just look at the other man then moved around him calmly, coming to stand between Mick and Lisa who had risen from their chairs.

“No Bivolo I am not a coward, however I do not trust you to not do anything stupid. Your stuff is in those cases you bought. I will have the dining furniture and your chair moved on Monday and delivered to your new address.” Len told him eyes as hard as ice.

“I want this flat I don’t care about the rest of this shit but this flat is mine.” Bivolo told him with a sneer.

“On which planet is this flat yours. It is my name on the deeds, you have never paid a dime to the rent and I have lived here longer that I have known you. The only things I have given you is what you bought or came here with.” Len said cold as ice on the outside but boiling on the inside.

“How about I ring the police and tell them you have kicked me out of my own home, I don’t have a record and you do, so who are they going to believe?” Mick wanted to knock that smirk of the other man’s face.

“Did you forget who owns this building, Rob Singh, Captain Singh’s husband he knows exactly whose name is on the lease and how long I have lived here. So go ahead ring the police I look forward to seeing you arrested for wasting police time.” Len said then sat down completely dismissing the other man’s presence.

Bivolo spent the next twenty minutes huffing, puffing and getting glared at by Mick every time he tried to say something to Len. Finally he slammed the door behind him closing a chapter of Len’s life that he would not soon repeat.

Mick and Lisa stayed for another hour before Mick had to get to work and Lisa had to meet up with her boyfriend. After they left Len final opened up his computer to find out what he had posted online last night. When he saw what he had done Len could not help but groan. On Craig’s list he had made an advert.

**Alone at Christmas? Mad at your Dad? Want to get even?**

I am a 43 year old former criminal, who never graduated high school, and I have a black motor bike. I can pretend to be anything from 40 to 50. I own a bar here in Central City however I can pretend to only be a barman. If you would like to have me as your completely platonic date for Christmas, but have me pretend to be your long term or serious partner, so that you can irritate your family than I am your man.

I can do the following things at your request…

  *          Put on massive public displays of affection.
  *          Hit on your male relatives.
  *          Propose (I have the ring).
  *          Talk about inappropriate political topics.
  *          Start a fight with a family member of your choice.
  *          Have my baby sister turn up to make everything more uncomfortable for your family when she declares her undying love for you.



The only payment I require is dinner, I will be willing to meet up with you before the day to sort out a back story.

**Do not contact me for unsolicited services or offers.**

Len was glad that there had only been two replies, one telling him that they were posing that on Tumblr. The other was from someone called Hartley who wanted a show dog for his parents Gala, his homophobic parents. Len almost replied to that one before he decided against it. He was just about to delete the advert when a new message came through.

      I would not normally do this but I need your kind of help, my foster father is a cop who is not happy his daughter is marrying his partner. He keeps trying to get her to brake it off, I want to show him how much worse she could do (no offence). So if you are willing to do this, I would need you to play 45, owning a bar is fine, if you could bring up something about you criminal history that would be great. Excessive PDA is all I need from the list but we could talk about that. The date of the party is December 22nd and there will be several police in attendance. If you could come and play my boyfriend maybe my foster dad will get off of my foster sisters back.

Thanks Barry Allen.

Taking his eyes of his computer Len smirked.

“Well Hello Barry Allen.”


	2. Hello Leonard Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len meet up for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be clear this story is not anti-Joe everyone changes as they get older, also there is a reason for how he is treating Iris and Eddie. 
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter

Barry sighed as he nervously twisted the glass in his hand he was meeting up with Len for the first time in a Bar the other man had suggested, saints and sinners, a small well-kept bar, on the wrong side of town (as Joe called it). Thinking of Joe made Barry grimace, he loved his foster dad but the way the man had been acting was driving him up the wall, if he had one more, mean thing to say about Eddie, Barry was going to knock the man out himself.

“I hope that look on your face is not because of me.” A smooth cool voice said from beside him, shaking Barry from his thoughts. Barry turned to look at his soon to be date for the first time and was impressed. Len was obviously a guy who would have no problems getting dates, topping six foot, obviously muscular even through the black Henley he wore, sparkling green blue eyes and short cropped black hair just beginning to show grey.

“No sorry I was thinking about the reason I originally replied to your post.” Barry replied with a blush causing the other man to give a slight grin before sitting down.

 “Okay Scarlet” Len said indicating to Barry’s blush “why don’t you tell me what happened and why you need my help” Len gestured to the server indicating two of his usual, he wanted to know more about the situation he was walking into.

“I was fostered by Joe when I was 11, after my mother was killed and my father –who is innocent- was arrested for the murder. He already has a biological daughter Iris, who is my best friend and who I had a crush on until I finished College, Joe always thought that I would marry Iris and become his son fully. However I tried dating women unsuccessfully during college, I realised the reason was because I had more luck with my own gender. Joe was not entirely happy when I told him I was gay but supportive enough.

“However things became more difficult when he got a new partner for the force Eddie Thawn, Eddie started dating Iris while I was in a coma, from being hit by a bus. I was out for almost three months, by the time I woke up Iris and Eddie were dating and hiding it from Joe. When he found out he blew his top, but over time he calmed down and everyone thought he had given them his blessing. Then Eddie proposed.

“Ever since he has been making snide comments about why they will not work out, Eddie has asked the captain for a partner transfer so there is less confliction of interests for Joe. Still Joe just will not leave them alone. The final straw for me was when he turned round and told me that he would rather Iris spent the rest of her life as my beard than married to a pretty boy like Eddie. I snapped and told him I had a boyfriend who I knew he would not approve of, but I was bringing him to our Christmas party.” Barry explained to Len, he did not seem to realise how much he had said.

“Wow kid I was not expecting you to be so open.” Len said then smiled at the server who had brought their meals.

“Usually I wouldn’t be but I have wanted to tell someone about that for a long time.” Barry told him before concentrating on his food.

“You didn’t tell me the dad’s last name.” Len noted not really expecting an answer.

“West, they are Joe and Iris West.” Barry said absentmindedly then jumped as Len started to choke. After drinking the water which had been brought by the waitress Len looked up at the kid before him.

“Scarlet you know how to pick ‘em, Joe West was the cop that arrested me and made sure I was sentenced.” Len stated, then had to grab Barry’s arm before he could flee.

“Hey I don’t hold a grudge although he might, I think this will work out better than either you or I originally thought.” Len explained, however he did not let go of Barry’s wrist even once the other man had relaxed back into his seat.

“What were you arrested for… I don’t mean to pry but if I don’t find out now then Joe will tell me, he could make it worse than it was but you don’t have to tell me.” Barry rambled.

“Kid, you can stop rambling even though it is cute. I am not ashamed of what I did. I was sixteen at the time, my father was a cop, who was taking bribes from every criminal in the city. When he was not taking bribes he was drinking and beating the crap out of me and my sister. I had started collecting evidence to use against him, but he had too much power in the force. I snapped when I heard a conversation between him and a gang leader, he was going to sell my sister to get a back hander, she was eight. I picked up the biggest knife in the kitchen then slit my father’s throat.

“I called the cops, confessed to the crime and gave them the evidence of what he had done to me and my sister. West tried to get me to admit to premeditation of the crime, when that failed he decided that hard time would be the only thing that would get me to go straight. The judge disagreed, in the end pressure from the district attorney, which came from West got me convicted and sentenced to five years, two in a young offenders and 3 in iron heights.

“West came to see me six months before my time was up, he apologised it turned out he knew my Father and did not believe he was capable of hurting me and my sister, new evidence had come to light and it turned out I was not lying. From what I hear he became a more understanding better cop after that incident.” Len explained whilst he and Barry finished their food.

After that revelation they both sat in silence for a moment, Barry reeling trying to piece together the image of the man he had known all of his life with the one Len had just described. Len’s arrest would have happened just before Iris was born.

“So now that we know each other’s pasts why don’t we focus on the future? What would you like me to do at this party?” Len asked throwing Barry his signature smirk.

“I would like you to pretend that you and I have been dating for about six months, Joe hates public displays of affection so over the top PDA is a must, and maybe you could throw around the idea that you are going to ask me to marry you.” Barry stated. Len was surprised the other man had not asked for anything extravagant.

“Do you want me to compliment Iris on her choice of partner, or do you want me to talk about how she would be prefect for my friend Mick Rory, a pyromaniac. Would you like me to talk about the Bar or do you want me to big up my life of crime.” Len asked starting to really enjoy himself.

“Compliment Iris on Eddie but mention that she could have ended up with someone like your friend, if you could talk about your bar it would be great, Joe hates Bars, coffee shops are fine but not Bars. I want everyone else at the party to like you but I want Joe to leave Iris and Eddie alone, if he is concentrating on braking us up then he will not be getting at Iris.” Barry explained taking a drink from the beer he had ordered.

“Well me owning a bar called Saints and Sinners will help with that, I am also willing to keep up the act for a while.” Len said waving for another round of drinks. Barry tried to absorb the information that Len owned the bar they were sitting in, then something else clicked.

“Wait you are willing to keep pretending to be my Boyfriend? Why?”

“Because this whole situation amuses me and I want to see how frosty Joe West can become.” Len decided not to mention how delicious the other man looked when he blushed.

They talked for another hour before Barry got up to leave they agreed to meet up at Jitters the next day. However before they could part a shout rang through the bar.

“Bear is that you” The voice caused Barry to groan and drop his head automatically against Len’s shoulder.

“Hey Eddie, what are you doing here.” Barry said turning towards the blond man who just walked up to them.

“Getting an alibi for someone who was arrested earlier. What are you doing here?” Eddie raised an eye brow at him.

“I was having dinner with my partner, Len, Eddie this is Leonard Snart my boyfriend, Len this is my friend and future brother-in-law Eddie Thawn.” Barry introduced.

Eddie smiled “Hello, Leonard Snart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. Hello Joe West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len get to meet some of the most important people in one another's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thank you for the support you have given me i have been inspired to write.
> 
> This started of as what I thought would be a four chapter fic and it has developed a life of its own I am not sure how many chapters there will be but it will be more than four.
> 
> ~ Indicated change in point of view.

Len could not help but give a small smile when he walked into Jitters, the look on the kids face was hilarious. Barry was sitting facing the door, his face as red as a tomato, while the very pretty black woman beside him talked and occasionally hit him on the arm, sitting facing them with his shoulders shaking in laughter was Eddie Thawn.

Walking towards the table Len shook his head slightly, thinking about how pleased Eddie had been to meet him the night before. Then before he or Barry could really do anything Eddie had arranged for them to meet up with Iris at Jitters.

When he got to the table Len rounded it until he reached Barry, leaning down he pressed quick kiss to the younger man’s mouth, revelling in the fact it caused the blush to deepen, to the point Len was worried Barry would pass out from lack of blood to the brain. Walking back around to the other side of the table he sat next to Eddie and opposite Barry, whose hand he took across the table, then brushed a kiss across the knuckles.

Len knew he was laying it on slightly thick but it was worth it when he heard Iris sigh. After a second she cleared her throat and nudged Barry in the ribs, which seemed to knock the other man out of the daze he had been in since Len kissed him.

“Oh right… Iris this is Leonard Snart my boyfriend, Len this is my sister Iris West soon to be Iris Thawn.” Barry said the colour finally beginning to recede from his face.

“Leonard it is so nice to meet you, I wish I could say Barry had told me about you but that would be a lie.” Iris said before turning to glare at Barry who looked guiltily through his lashes at her.

“That would be my fault Miss West, I was a criminal a life time ago, I happened to be arrested by your father. I asked Barry not to mention me until we were serious because I did not want to put you in a tight spot with your father. Also please call me Len.” Len told her flashing a charming smile in her direction. Iris giggled before taking Eddie’s hand as Len had taken Barry’s.

“Well it is nice to know that Barry is finally dating a gentleman rather than someone like that ex of his.” Iris said with an exaggerated shudder.                               

“Oh and which ex would that be, Barry has been holding out on me.” Len said raising an eyebrow at the man before him, Barry’s only response was to bury his head in their joined hands.

“Barry, I thought I told you to tell boyfriends about ex’s by month two or it comes back to bite you, although if I had an ex like you I would not have mentioned him either. Barry started dating his high school bully Tony Woodward when he came back from collage. Tony appeared to have turned his life around, he was a duty manager at the local steel works. We all thought everything was fine for the first few months, then Tony stopped coming with Barry for Sunday lunch, told us it was because he had to work more because he was going to get a promotion. Then the Christmas before last we saw an announcement in the paper the wedding of Tony Woodward and Rebecca Jayson that would be happening on New Year’s Day. When we confronted him he explained that Barry was the man on the side, he and Rebecca had been dating since he started with the steel works, and she is the boss’s daughter. He told us the reason why he started dating Barry was because he wanted to bring Barry down. However the person who went down was him when Barry knocked him clean out.” Iris told the story.

Barry had begun to get tense part way through, so without even thinking about it Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair causing the younger to relax. Len did not see the small smile that was exchanged by Eddie and Iris at the gesture. 

After that they moved onto lighter topics such as Barry’s tortoise that kept trying to run away and the time Len and Mary accidentally broke Lisa’s favourite ice skating figurine the blamed Mick. Eddie added his two cents about how his uncle’s Eobard, Harrison and Henry (who are identical triplets) would trick everyone by pretending to be each other, much to the anger of their wives and husband, Ronnie (Eobard), Tess (Harrison) and Caitlin (Henry).

“You should bring your family to Christmas day dinner. We are having a big Christmas this year at Harrison’s home with my family and Eddies. We should include your family since you’re with Bear.” Iris said almost bouncing at the thought of the idea.        

“I’m not sure how Eddie’s uncle would feel about having two ex-criminals under his roof.” Len told her but before he could continue Eddie cut across him.

“Uncle Harrison will not mind, he and his brothers had brushes with the law when they were young, as did my dad. Harrison believes that everyone should have a second chance.” Eddie explained then he was attacked with very effective puppy eyes from Iris and Eddie.

Len looked over at Barry waiting to see what he would say.

“It would be great if you and your family could come Len I know it is short notice, because it is the 18th but if you can please come.” Len found out Iris and Eddie had nothing on Barry when it came to puppy dog Eyes.

“Okay, we were only going to chill at my place on Christmas day anyway I know we will all enjoy this a lot more, however Lisa will be bringing her boyfriend Cisco.” Len explained. He was not expecting Eddies head to shoot up at the name.

“Cisco Ramon?” getting a nod from Len he continued. “He works with my uncles at Star Labs he is chief engineer for the major projects he does. I am surprised they have never mentioned Barry.” Eddie said.

“Cisco and my sister have only been dating just over a month so I have not had chance to introduce time to Barry.” Len explained then expertly moved the conversation onto other topics, most importantly the upcoming wedding.

After another hour of talking Iris and Eddie both had to leave for work. Len stayed for a moment more so he could ask Barry to come to his flat the next day.

“Barry, I need to introduce you to Mick, Lisa, Mary and Cisco and let them in on our secret so we don’t blow it at the Christmas Lunch.” Len told him.

“Just text me the time and place and I will be there. Len I am sorry for you having to spend Christmas day with me but if I had not made sure you came then it would have led to more question, Iris is really good at getting me to tell her things I don’t want to. Then I would have had to tell her some of the things Joe had to say and…” Barry was cut off by Len laying a hand over his.

“Barry it is fine really I know that Lisa and Mick will have a great time with this so relax we got this.” Len told him then stood up, he did not know what possessed him but he bent over and brushed a kiss against the other man’s temple, then walked away before Barry could say anything.

Pulling out his phone Len had some important things to arrange.

***LS/BA***

At twelve twenty three the next day Len’s doorbell rang telling him Barry had arrived, eight minutes late, with a huff Len went to answer the door, if there was one thing he could not stand it was people being late. However his anger died when he saw Barry, the kid looked completely wind swept when as if he had been running none stop.

“I am so sorry I’m late, the bus broke down five blocks away.” Barry explained. Len just shook his head then took the others coat, smiling when his back was turned. Len took Barry into the living room where the other four were waiting. When they entered everyone stood up.

“Barry I would like you to meet Mick Rory and his daughter Mary who is on his hip, my sister Lisa Snart and her boyfriend Cisco Ramon. Everyone this is my Boyfriend Barry Allen” Len introduced then looked at Barry for his reaction.

~

Barry tried not to be intimidated as he looked over the people before him. At first glance Mick looked like he was willing to destroy Barry physically on Len’s word, however when Barry looked a little deeper, he could see that the other man cared about his daughter more than anything else in the world, Barry realised that despite his size and scares the man before him was obviously a great friend and doting father.

Lisa appeared sweet and unthreatening however Barry realised she was a lot like Iris, more likely to destroy you psychologically with a smile on her face, however given half a chance she would also beat the crap out of you if you harmed her brother. Barry knew without a doubt she was the most dangerous person in the room.

In comparison Cisco was more like a King Charles spaniel puppy in a room of Rottweilers, however there was something about him that said he could mess you up in his own special way.       

The sweetest person in the room by far was Mary who was looking at him with a cute little glare obviously trying to impersonate her very scary daddy.

“It is nice to meet everyone, Len has mentioned you all.” Barry told them, the person who answered him was rather a surprised.

“You are not to hurt my uncle Lenny or I will hurt you.” Mary said from Mick’s hip, crossing her arms over her chest and making her glare as scary as a five year old could. Everyone else in the room burst into a fit of giggles including Len –who claimed they were chuckles-, Barry however did not, and instead he walked over to Mary and nodded to her.

“I promise not to hurt Len and if I do even accidentally I am sure your daddy will help you chose how I should be punished.” Barry told the little girl then held his hand out for her to shake, after a moment of consideration Mary put her hand in his and they shook on the promise.

“I like you kid.” Lisa said giving Barry a smile.

After that conversation flowed easily, Mick told him about being a fire fighter and a little about his criminal past, just like Len he was very open about what he had done and how he turned it around. Cisco explained what it was like to work at star labs for the Wells Brothers. He also told Barry that Wells was their biological father whilst there step father is the father of their younger brother who is Eddies father. Lisa told him what it was like to be a figure skater and specifically an Olympic Gold medal winner on her 30th birthday.

Barry stayed for just over five hours before he had to go into work, because even thought it was a holiday crime never really stopped. Len walked Barry to the Door then went out of the house with his to talk without being over heard.

“Thank you for being nice to Mary, she think I need a protector and has decided it will be her. I wanted to talk about how you want me to greet you when I get to the party on Tuesday.” Len leaned back against the door as he asked.

“A kiss would be great and just play up what you did yesterday with Eddie and Iris. As for Mary she is adorable and from what you have told me of Bivolo you need a protector.” Barry told him then gave him a quick hug before going down the steps. Len shook his head before going back inside.

***LS/BA***

Barry was almost vibrating with nervous energy, he and Len had been texting constantly which made him miss the other man even thought that did not make sense to him, because after all he had only known the other man for just over a week.

Barry looked over the room and glared slightly at Joe who was staring at Iris and Eddie with obvious distant. Rob Singh was standing by the fire place talking to Pattie -Joe’s new partner- whilst waiting for his husband to finish up at work. Joe’s new partner -Calum Wiere- was trying to get the other man attention and failing. Iris and Eddie were snuggled together on the sofa. The rest of the people in the room seemed to be all of central cities finest, the station was working a skeleton crew today, and hopefully there would be no major incidents.

The Bell rang at exactly half past five, Barry rushed to the door before Joe could get there. The figure on the other side took Barry’s breath away. Len was dressed in black leather Boots which were over tight blue jeans, he had on a black leather jacket which was open revealing a dark blue sweater with the words Ho Ho Ho in is hand was a motor bike helmet.

“Len come in.” Barry said once he got his voice back. As soon as Len was in the house he put his helmet on the hall table then grabbed Barry around the waist and took his lips in a passionate kiss.

Barry froze for half a second he had been expecting the same kind of kiss he received at Jitters, however he fell into the kiss gladly. Wrapping his arms around Len’s neck Barry was pulled in even tighter by the older man. Just as he was about to try and deepen the kiss a throat was cleared behind him.    

Pulling away Barry leaned his forehead against Len’s for a second before turning around to face Joe. Joe stood with a raised eyebrow obviously not recognising the man from sight alone. Taking a deep breath Barry dropped his bomb shell.

“Len this is Joe West my foster father. Joe this is Leonard Snart my boyfriend of six months.” Barry watched as the blood appeared to drain from Joe’s face, this was made even worse when Len placed his arm around Barry’s waist then said…

“Hello, Joe West.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I did not get to the real party and reaction in this chapter, next chapter I promise faithfully.
> 
> Henry Wells is Earth two Harrison Wells I could not have the two of them have the same name so I changed it slightly.
> 
> Thank you for reading let me know what you think, all mistakes are mine..


End file.
